La guerra otra vez
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Ya no salvará al mundo nunca más. Y ahora que no hay hipogrifos y dragones en su vida, todo es ese café sobre la mesada, ese encontronazo con Ron en un pasillo, esa media sonrisa que dice mi vida es una mierda, ¿y la tuya?. One shot. Harry/Ginny


Disclaimer: Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío. Y lo saben.

**La guerra otra vez.**

Ya no salvará al mundo nunca más.

Suena tonto, pero toda su vida se preparó para eso: para esa guerra y para esa batalla. No pretendía ser el héroe, jamás había buscado esa fama, ni esa misión. De hecho, todo hubiera sido mucho más simple si jamás le hubiera ocurrido nada de lo que le pasó. Pero Merlín sabe que se siente perdido ahora, porque es difícil abrirse paso en el mundo y él siente como si la razón por la que había nacido, ya estuviera terminada.

Y ahora los años se escurren por el cerrojo de su casa y pasan como él por Londres, camino al trabajo y de regreso a casa, cansados. Él y sus años están cansados.

Ahora que no hay hipogrifos y dragones en su vida, todo es mucho más aburrido, todo es ese café sobre la mesada, esa cucharita de plata con el escudo de los Black que ha sobrevivido a duras penas a Mundugus Fletcher.  
Todo es el tic-tac que a su espalda le indica cuándo llega la hora del almuerzo. Todo es ese encontronazo con Ron en un pasillo, esa media sonrisa que dice _mi vida es una mierda, ¿y la tuya?_

Y luego hay niebla en Londres y los muggles que están como locos por el humito blanco que no le hace mal a nadie. Una lechuza sobrevuela la ciudad y los muggles que están como locos por el pájaro ese que… y de pronto Harry ve dos niños que corren entre los pies de los señores con portafolios y sonríe. Un día de estos va a comprarse un par de jeans nuevos. Cualquier día faltará al trabajo y se irán con Ron hasta Hogsmeade a jugar guerras de nieve, a acabar en Las Tres Escobas; o irá a por Teddy y lo llevará a pasear.

Llega a casa al mismo horario de siempre y la busca hasta dar con ella, que le sonríe como iluminada, y entonces él piensa fugazmente –y se siente un poco idiota– que su vida es un poquito mejor porque ella existe.

–Hay una cuestión importante que debemos resolver –le dice ella, sentándose en la cama. Juega con sus manos y mira el suelo. Se la ve nerviosa, y a pesar de ello, sonríe.

–Dime, ¿qué pasa? –pregunta, deteniéndose frente al perchero, con la bufanda a medio quitar.

–Es que hay algo que nunca te pregunté.

–Ginny… –comienza, porque a esa altura de su vida, el único misterio que lo desvela es dónde ha guardado las tostadas. Y ese es, también, el único suspenso que puede tolerar.

– ¿Alguna vez quisiste tener hijos?

Traga de golpe. Oh, la cuestión de los niños. Nunca se lo habían propuesto, es que tampoco se le había ocurrido antes a ninguno. Bueno, alguna vez tenía que suceder.

Niños. Toma aire, se quita la bufanda, cuelga la bufanda, se mira los pies, toma aire.  
Niños. Es difícil, porque requieren mucho tiempo y…y la imagen más cercana a un padre para él es Sirius, que era un desastre. Y además, ¿qué pasa si no le sale eso de ser padre? Si todo se solucionara con un _finite…_

Aire de nuevo. Uff, es increíble cómo escasea, debe ser la niebla. Con razón los muggles…  
Son llorones y sucios. Los niños, quiere decir, no los muggles. No es que no existan muggles sucios y llorones, porque en realidad…bueno, se entiende.

Ella lo mira expectante y él recuerda los niños en la avenida, esos que corrían hoy por la vereda. Y sonríe. Sí, niños.

–Bueno, sí. –dice, pero no lo dice como un futuro inmediato. En realidad, no se ve ahora como papá Harry. (Suena tan extraño…).

–Entonces estás de suerte, Potter.

Y se ríe, y él no entiende nada porque tiene hambre y porque el frío, y la niebla, y el cansancio acumulado de la semana...Pero cuando ella se para y se acaricia el vientre, a él le urge sentarse, porque de pronto todo le cuadra y…Oh. OH. Aire. Aire. Aire.

– ¿En serio? Es decir, ¿estás…?

–Sí.

Y la abraza, y besa la maravilla de su vientre, y ya no se acuerda del hambre, del frío o de la niebla. Oh, por Merlín. En un momento quiere gritar, y correr, y tomar su vieja escoba, y al momento siguiente necesita decirle lo mucho que la ama, y contarle de los niños que corrían por Londres. Qué cosas…niños.

Se miran y se sonríen.

Uf, se le viene la guerra. Otra vez.

(Pero tiene que aprender a ser un buen soldado, porque ahora no se vale improvisar.)

…

Harry ama a las chicas que dejan reviews ;)


End file.
